


God Knows

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [19]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Caught, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, gwils lovely arse, i love lucy idk y i did this to her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: Gwilym had always said that once they came out as couple to their friends, things would be easier.So, you can understand Ben’s confusion as to why they’re currently squished into Rami Malek’s bathroom just to make out.akaharlee gets caught





	God Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaussonsAuxPommes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaussonsAuxPommes/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> this is for the lovely @chaussonsauxpommes i hope you enjoy, sorry i didn't make joe catch them, i'm a bit annoyed at him rn, but i hope you enjoy the fic anyway ❤😃
> 
> joe i'm still salty at u
> 
> also sorry that this is a bit shorter, i'm giving myself a bit of a day off today.

Gwilym had always said that once they came out as couple to their friends, things would be easier.

So, you can understand Ben’s confusion as to why they’re currently squished into Rami Malek’s bathroom, rather than just being a couple in front of their friends. It might be because of the few drinks each they’d had, but Gwil was still relatively sober, so Ben was assuming there’s likely more to the story.

He’s about to enquire about why they’re making out in a bathroom, when suddenly Gwil’s hand is sliding under the waistband of Ben’s pants, his unfairly steady hand closing around the blond’s half hard cock. “We’re gonna get banned from… band night” if the setting were any different, he would have found the homonym amusing, but Gwil was going to town with his hand and Ben couldn’t focus on anything past his own enjoyment.

“I might get banned from…band night, but you can play the innocent victim card, say I was just so irresistibly, tantalisingly convincing, who were you to say no?” Ben gave an airy laugh at the raised pitch of Gwil’s voice, and pulled their mouths together, the alcohol on their lips mixing and making the kiss almost literally intoxicating.

“Whose gonna be here to protect me from Allen?”

Gwil hummed, before his brows furrowed and head tilted “He’s no’ even part of the band, I haven’t seen him for weeks.” Ben looked considerate for a moment, before he shrugged, sliding a hand down to clutch a handful of Gwil’s arse.

“Well, if you’re banned, we’ll need a replacement and I’ll need someone to grab my butt after a few drinks. Besides, he looked like he knew what he was doing when he kissed Rami, might not be too bad” the two stared at each other with heavily lidded eyes for a moment, before Gwil remembered the bargaining chip in his hand, and gave a slow squeeze that left Ben gasping for air. “Dickhead” Ben whined, rolling his hips against the agonizingly slow fingers, pulling Gwil back down for a kiss that was more teeth than tongue.

“Better Allen than Joe” the brunet breathed, exhaling slowly, as to hold back a groan as Ben’s teeth tugged at his bottom lip. Ben had noticed, that despite being close friends (and despite Gwil adoring him), Gwil was still fairly weary of Ben being near Joe, it was sweet, but it always made Ben feel guilty when the red-head would pull some stupid stunt about him and Ben online. Gwil acted like he didn’t care, but it always became painfully clear that he did once he had a couple drinks in him.

“Okay, how about we stop thinking about other men while we make out?” Ben suggested, pressing his mouth to the side of Gwil’s neck, the hand still on the brunet’s arse still grabbing and rubbing at the clothed flesh. The taller male flinched forward, hips pressing into Ben’s, hand tightening around the blond’s cock, both male’s moaning out at the clashing sensations.

“That sounds fucking divine” Gwil used his free hand to grip Ben’s jaw, angling his head up to join their lips, Ben could feel the other’s beard chafing at his cheek and chin as their heads tilted and turned to deepen the kiss. He knew Gwil wouldn’t be able to focus on anything but the red marks for the rest of the night, caught up on his claim, on other people knowing that he’d done it, it was a bit juvenile, but it wasn’t like Ben was complaining.

Ben wasn’t sure how they hadn’t heard someone coming, but they hadn’t, and suddenly, the door to the bathroom was opening, and all three of them were screaming. Ben was the most incriminated, but luckily for him, when Gwil had turned, his hand had slipped out of the blond’s pants and his body shielded Ben and his obvious hard on.

When the person spoke up, Ben felt even worse, it was Lucy, poor, sweet, no knocking Lucy. “Oh my god I’m sorry! I thought you guys would be…not somewhere anyone could walk into” she squeaked, Ben peering past Gwil’s bicep to see the blond female covering her eyes and turned away from the two. “On second thought, why are you doing this here?” her voice was higher pitched than normal, and after she fell silent, Ben could hear her trying to calm her shock.

Both males struggled to find an answer, Gwil eventually speaking up, tripping over his words and a complete hot mess, “w-we didn’t know, w-which room was yours- you and Rami’s I mean, we didn’t want to int-intrude?” Ben was horrified at the situation, but Gwil’s reason was incredibly valid.

“Thanks? I guess? You two are lucky I didn’t see anything, but seriously boys, I’m going to have to board this room off now. I’ll see you downstairs” she huffed, closing the door on them, her shoes clacking as she went off to find another room, the sound of her mumbling about sanitization or what not fading.

Slowly, Gwil turned to face Ben, and the blond was horrified to see him trying to hide his gratuitously obvious cock outline, his pants doing little to save the brunet’s modesty “that poor women” the shorter male sighed. Though, when he thought about it, Ben felt oddly relieved? If that made sense? Yes, it was horrendous that Lucy caught them, but the worst she could’ve seen was an outline, and Ben is forever grateful that it was her rather than Joe, he could practically hear the red-head.

_“Gwil, your cock, I can see your cock, holy shit…congratulations?”_

_“You’re a lucky man Ben but I could’ve done without this image in my brain.”_

_“Won’t be putting this one on Instagram. Okay, leaving now, have fun I guess.”_

Ben shuddered at the thought, trying to shake the idea from his brain so he never had to hear those words ever again. “Okay, we need to lose these” Gwil sighed, gesturing to the outlines in their pants, Ben felt a wave of irritation wash over him at not being able to finish, but he knew that he could not, under any circumstance, come in their mate’s bathroom, not after what just happened. Besides, the shock at being caught had already done half the job for him, so, after a few long moments of not looking at each other, they were decent enough to meekly make their way downstairs.

The rest of the evening was not as unpleasant as Ben had feared. Lucy had made it abundantly clear via looks and whispered reassurances that she wouldn’t tell anyone, and once they got a few more drinks under their belt, happy Gwil kicked in and distracted everyone for the rest of the evening. Before Gwil or Ben could embarrass themselves anymore, Lucy called them a cab and they manage to get home without any more incident.

Surprisingly, they weren’t banned from band night.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a request or comment below! or u could hmu on tumblr :)
> 
> https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/


End file.
